


My Best Friend’s Sister

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: My Best Friend’s Sister [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sibling drama, older brother jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: When the reader moves up to Vancouver for her new writing job, she never realized who her neighbor would end up being…or how it might affect another relationship in her life…





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit, shit, shit,” you said, the box in your hands sliding as you heard the elevator doors open. You started to go down to try and catch it, another pair of hands appearing out of nowhere coming under yours and stopping it from crashing down.

“Woah, you got that alright?” asked a voice behind the other side of the box.

“Yeah, thanks,” you said, trying to adjust your hands but unable to get a good grip.

“Let me get it,” said the voice, backing up into the hall. “You just move in?”

“Yeah, that’s the last box thankfully,” you said. “I’m just down the hall.”

“Welcome to the neighborhood then,” he said, a smile in his voice. You laughed and went down a few doors to almost the other end, the man right on your heels while you got your door open. “Where you want it?”

“Anywhere is fine,” you said, hearing him set it down as you spun around. “Thanks for…”

“No problem, neighbor,” he said with a smile. He looked around and nodded to himself. “Glad to see the one bedroom places are nice too. You got better curtains than me, that’s for sure.”

“You’re uh,” you said, blinking a few times.

“Oh, I’m Jensen,” he said, reaching over to shake your hand. “I’m up on the 14th floor, 1404 if you ever want to drop by. The building’s gym is on your level so that’s why I was down here on sixth. You won’t have to stink up the elevator like me lucky…and I’m stinking up your brand new apartment aren’t I? Sorry.”

“This is awkward,” you said, his head cocking adorably at you. “You’re on Supernatural, right?”

“Do you watch it?” he asked carefully, that smile still there.

“Do you have any idea who I am?” you asked, his face already a dead give away.

“My new neighbor that’s a fan?” he asked, looking you up and down.

“I’m Y/N,” you said. “I’m pretty sure you uh, know my brother.”

“Who’s your brother?” he asked, pursing his lips. 

“Hey shrimp, I got the last bag…” you heard come through your door, Jensen spinning around. “Hey dude.”

“Jared…” said Jensen, looking back and forth between the two of you. “Is…is this your sister? The little one?”

“Shrimp? Yeah, she made a career change apparently. She just moved up last night. The little bird had to leave our parents nest at some point,” he teased.

“Hey, I had loans and mom and dad were totally cool with me staying home a few years after college. They barely let me leave,” you said.

“A few years? It’s a good thing your degree isn’t in math,” said Jared.

“At least I went to college,” you said, Jared sticking his tongue out at you.

“Yes, Jensen, this is my kid sister-”

“I am not that much younger than you, Jare,” you said.

“She has a new writing job. She’s been at it awhile now but finally moved up here to make it easier,” he said. “I think she just missed her big brother.”

“Yeah, that’s it,” you said, rolling your eyes.

“I had the impression you were…” Jensen said, your eyes focusing in on Jared, full on scowl ready to go. “An actual kid from the way Jared talks about you.”

“She is a kid!” said Jared.

“Just because people are shorter than you, Groot, doesn’t mean that we’re all kids,” you said. Jensen snorted and smiled, hiding it away quickly when he caught Jared’s face. “He thought it was funny.”

“And you’re the annoying little sister in this equation,” said Jared with a grin. “We got this from here, Jackles.”

“Well, uh, like I said, welcome to the neighborhood,” said Jensen with a wave, backing out with a smile.

“Really Jared? Could you try to not make me seem like an ass in front of your friends? I don’t know anyone in this city apart from you and Gen and she’s not even here half the time,” you said.

“I will cut down the teasing until you get your feet under you shrimp,” said Jared, putting his hands on your shoulders. “How’s two days sound?”

“Jared,” you growled, earning a head ruffle.

“I’m kidding. I’ll back off. Don’t worry, Jensen’s going to be a good friend of yours too, I can tell,” said Jared. “Now let’s get you finished unpacking so we can have pizza and beer.”

 

You were finally getting into bed when a knock came at your door. You trudged over, expecting Jared but seeing a different face through the peephole instead.

“Hey,” you said, giving Jensen a smile. “What’s up?”

“I uh, had leftover sphagehtti,” he said, handing over a big tupperware container. “I always make too much. I figured you were going to get sick of pizza and leftover pizza pretty fast.”

“Actually, that’s pretty accurate. Thanks so much,” you said.

“No problem. Have a good first day at work tomorrow. Or I guess good first physical day at work since you already work there. Night,” he said quickly, walking down the hall towards the elevators before you could respond.

“Night.”

 

“Cool,” you said, walking around the bunker set for the first time and popping out of a hall that led out to the rest of the studio.

“What are you doing here, shrimp? Get back to your cubicle,” teased Jared when you saw him walking by.

“Glad to see the teasing thing stopped,” you said, punching him in the arm. “Just checking it all out.”

“Y/N, you quit your job already?” asked Jensen, coming over from talking to a few people standing around a camera. “Come over for a drink later if it was that bad.”

“Jensen, Y/N is actually at work,” said Jared, giving him a smirk. “She is the new writer they brought on this year.”

“Wait…you’re the hot shot? I thought it was some super scary dude from the way everyone talks about it,” said Jensen.

“Nope. I mean, I’m going to do awful, terrible things to your characters but I’m super nice in real life,” you said. “I hope.”

“Lovely,” said Jensen. “Can you write an episode where Dean just sleeps in bed the whole day? Or better yet, just don’t put Dean in the episode and give me a week off?”

“I’ve got some interesting ideas I’d like to try this year. I think we’re going to have a lot of fun,” you said.

“I hope so,” said Jensen, spinning away with a smile. “Come over for that drink anyways later.”

“Will do,” you said, watching him walk away.

“Don’t,” said Jared when he was out of earshot.

“Don’t what?” you asked. “I’m just being nice.”

“Keep it that way,” said Jared. “His girlfriend broke up with him like two months ago after she was screwing around with some other guy. I love him to death but he does not need a relationship right now. He’s just getting put back together.”

“I almost forgot,” you said walking away, his hand catching your shoulder. “You still don’t like me.”

“You’re my sister, of course I like you,” he said. 

“No, I’m the accident kid sister that for whatever reason, you didn’t like having around ever because you weren’t the baby anymore. Don’t worry, I won’t hang out with you or your friends, big brother. I know you care a hell of a lot more about your fake sibling than your actual one,” you said. 

“Why do you get like that?” asked Jared, doing his best to keep his grimace off his face. “I didn’t say anything like that ever.”

“Yeah, you did. The internet’s a thing Jare and I don’t have to be around for me to know how you feel,” you said.

“You’re not…that was a joke, Y/N and you know it,” said Jared, recalling that interview.

“Funny because it sure didn’t feel like one. Stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours,” you said, leaving as fast as possible. Unfortunately that meant walking straight into Jensen outside, his coffee spilling on your shirt.

“Shit, you okay? Sorry about that,” said Jensen, even if it was completely your fault. He used his sleeve to try and wipe you down, offering an apologetic smile. “You and Jared must be excited to work together, huh?”

“Sorry but I’m actually late for a meeting,” you said, Jensen seeing the brush off easily but not taking any offense.

“Sorry about the coffee again,” he said. 

“Yeah,” you said, wondering why you ever bothered moving up here in the first place.

 

It was after eight when you knocked on Jensen’s door that night, a smile appearing when you saw him relaxed in a pair of sweats and tee. 

“Hey! I wasn’t sure you’d want to hang out. You seemed like you were having a rough day earlier,” he said.

“I was but you know big brothers…they can be assholes,” you said, Jensen nodding.

“True. You want to tell me about it over that drink?” he asked.

“How about we just drink instead and forget about work. I’d much rather find out about what makes Jensen Ackles tick,” you said, stepping inside his much nicer apartment, immediately gushing over it.

“Is us hanging out what you and Jared got pissed at each other about? He was grumpy all afternoon,” said Jensen.

“Do you not want to hang out with me anymore?” you asked, fully expecting him to put the pieces together that Jared didn’t want you around and have him boot you out the second he did.

“Jared’s a big boy and you’re not a kid. If we want to be friends, he’ll just have to learn to live with that,” said Jensen. Your shock must have shown because he started to laugh, waving you to follow him into his kitchen. “What, I like making new friends.”

“I’m your best friend’s annoying little sister,” you said, Jensen tilting his head.

“You’re Y/N and I’m Jensen and you’re a Padalecki. Now that’s great but my relationship with Jared has absolutely nothing to do with the one I’m going to have with you,” said Jensen, moving around his kitchen, pouring a small amount of whiskey in a glass, then a little more when you moved your fingers apart. “I already like a girl who can drink.”

“Jared said-”

“No talking about Jared tonight. I want to find out what makes you tick,” he said, pouring his own glass, taking a short sip. “Deal?”

“Alright, you got a deal, Ackles.”

 

“…Okay, we have got to go there this weekend. They have the best Italian food in the city. I swear on my life,” said Jensen, holding a hand over his heart.

“I thought we were going to the steakhouse this weekend. And the sushi place. And this amazing canyon with a bridge and-”

“We got a lot of weekend plans,” said Jensen with a laugh, your own giggle cut short when you heard Jensen’s phone going off. “Who is calling me this late?”

“Uh, Jensen,” you said, pulling out your own phone, checking the time. “It’s…”

“It’s seven. In the morning,” he said, answering the phone. “Hey Cliffy…Yup, sorry, running late this morning…be down in five minutes…yup, no problemo.”

“Jensen…we stayed up all night,” you said, Jensen shrugging. “I’m so sorry, you’re going to be exhausted.”

“You too. We’ll make a Starbucks run,” he said, standing up with a big stretch. “Come on, up up up, we got to get a move on before Cliffy gets pissy.”

“Cliffy gets pissy?” you asked. “I’ll be sure to tell him that.”

“Please don’t. I’d prefer not to be murdered this morning,” said Jensen, walking down a short hall and into a room, back a moment later with a backpack on and a toothbrush going in his mouth. He washed it out in his sink and set it down, turning around with a smile. “I’m all set.”

“I kind of don’t have to be at work until eight,” you said, Jensen pulling you to your feet. “I don’t really think I’m supposed to be getting rides to work either. That’s only for you guys.”

“When it’s five, do you really want to be driving home after not sleeping all night?” he asked.

“Not particularly,” you said, his head nodding. “I need to get ready though and you’re already late and-”

“And no buts except to get yours in gear,” said Jensen, flipping off a light, one of his hands on your back leading you out. “Let’s move it, Padalecki.”

“Give me fifteen minutes,” you said, Jensen waiting in the front hall of your apartment as you moved around quickly, thankful jeans and tees were perfectly acceptable wear for work.

“Did it in twelve,” he said with a smirk. “Not bad.”

“Let’s get going,” you said, locking up and heading down and outside your building, piling into the back of the car out front.

“Morning Cliffy, we are in some serious need of coffee,” said Jensen, closing the passenger door. “You don’t mind dropping Y/N back off at five when she’s done with work, do you?”

“Nope,” he said, glancing back at you. “You Jared’s sister?”

“Yes?” you answered, Cliff turning back around. “Is that okay?”

“He was not in a good mood when I dropped him off earlier,” he said. “Muttered something about a sister but kept it to himself.”

“Sounds like him,” you said, your good mood wiped away until Jensen turned around in his seat and gave you a smile. “What?”

“Nothing. Just I hope you have a better day today,” said Jensen. 

“Me too Jay,” you said with a sigh, the car pulling away and down the street.

“Want to come over for dinner?” Jensen asked.

“Sure,” you said. “I’m probably just going to eat and go straight to bed later if I’m being honest.”

“Me too but you’ll have something to look forward to in case things don’t go your way today,” he said, spinning back in his seat, letting out a big yawn.

“Thanks, Jay,” you said, reaching forward and messing up his already messy hair.

“What are friends for?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets to know Jensen more at work but he wants to know what’s up with the Padalecki siblings…

“Y/N, I’ve never seen a writer on set so much. You must be missing your new neighbor huh,” teased Jensen, coming up behind you in line for lunch, slapping his hands down on your shoulders and making you jump. “Or are you just here for the food, scaredy cat.”

“You snuck up on me!” you shot back, whacking his arm with a smile.

“Ah, so you’re not jumpy, just short,” he said, an equally large grin being returned to you.

“I came for my lunch,  _neighbor_ , and I am not short! Just because you guys are abnormally tall…” you said, Jensen scooting you up in line. “Am I taking too long for you, Ackles?”

“I’m hungry and they got barbecue today. You know better than to get between a Texan and his meat,” he said. “The good stuff too. Makes a boy think all kinds of things.”

“I have so many comments I want to make,” you said as you got up to the front, Jensen handing you a plate with a smile. “It’s too early in the friendship for those kinds of jokes I think.”

“Alright then, I’ll just handle all this  _wet, juicy meat_  myself then,” he said, a tiny sliver of a smile forming on your face. “Only a little crack? Damn, I’ll give it to you, you’re good, Y/N. I would have expected you to laugh like a two year old like Jared.”

“I grew up with that torture. I can handle most anything,” you said, dishing yourself up some food, Jensen grabbing your arm when you headed for a table.

“Come eat in my trailer. I want to show you some notes and stuff on this season,” he said. You certainly didn’t mind any heads up he had and you had a pretty good feeling he was checking in on you after how the previous day went. You were soon laughing though while he ate at his counter, his face in a pout as you flipped through a notebook and shut it. “Y/N…”

“Wow, you got  _no idea_  what’s going to happen to Dean do you? The boy has got some stuff coming up,” you said with a big grin, Jensen groaning. “I’m sure you’ll have tons of fun…”

“There’s that evil Padalecki streak I know,” he said, shoveling a forkful of food in his mouth. “Not that I’m complaining, but why are you on set so much? You guys normally hang out in the front office and plot awful things for us to go through don’t you?”

“My boss is calling it shadowing. Plus it’s my lunch hour to use as I please. I’ve seen the show but getting in the actual environment helps visualize when you’re writing and plotting,” you said, Jensen nodding in agreement. “I’ll be sure to hide away with the other writers if my presence intimidates you that much, Jay.”

“I’m not intimidated,” he said, giving you a smirk. “Be nice to Dean is all I’m saying.”

“But being bad is so much fun,” you said, his head nod a good sign.

“Well, you have a point there,” he said, thinking for a moment, his mouth slowly forming into a smile. “Oh, they gave you one of those episodes didn’t they, a bottle one? To save budget? You have to use sets we already have, probably set everything in the bunker, right?”

“You know, you’re pretty quick on the draw,” you said. “It’ll be a challenge to make something self contained like that but with the right idea it could be one of those stand outs. Honestly I hope I don’t suck is all. Bottle episodes are pretty hit or miss with fans.”

“You’ll do fine,” he said, sliding into the seat across from you, staring at your leftovers with a puppy dog face.

“Go ahead,” you said, passing the plate to him, Jensen munching on your pulled pork happily. “Texans and their meat.”

“You polished off your plate pretty good,” he said, offering a satisfied head nod.

“I know my way around handling some good old fashioned Texas meat,” you said, biting your bottom lip as you saw him fail at holding in his laugh.

“I think we just hit the fun part of the friendship, Padalecki,” he said, tilting his head. “I got to come up with something different. You got way too many vowels in there…”

“Oh don’t-”

“Paddles!” he said, your face scrunching up. “Nope, you don’t get to pick your nickname, them’s the rules.”

“Paddles? What am I, a kayak?” you asked, Jensen biting his lip, his body shaking with a light chuckle. “You’re far more giggly than I thought you were buddy.”

“I’m really not,” he said, your head cocking, an easy smile on his face again.

“Right…” you said, grabbing your bag and stretching. “I should head back to my office, whip up some evil deliciousness for those Winchester boys.”

“How about Dean gets a puppy? Or a back massage? Or both?” he asked.

“In your dreams,” you said, opening his door to catch Jared backing up. “Sorry.”

“It’s cool,” he said, putting on a short smile before deciding it wasn’t worth it. “What are you doing here?”

“I had lunch with Jensen,” you said, Jared glancing over you at Jensen. “Is that okay with you?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be,” he said, letting you pass.

“Don’t forget Cliff’s picking you up tonight, Paddles,” said Jensen. “I’ll text you about dinner.”

“Thanks Jay,” you said, spinning around to throw him a smile, Jared’s scowl wiping that thought away. “Later.”

“Later shrimp,” he said, his face so much softer when he looked back at his friend and went inside.

“Can it be five already?”

 

“Y/N,” said Jensen around six, opening his door to guide you inside. “I hope you’re in the mood for leftover barebecue because I have got plenty.”

“You’re a lazy bum,” you said, patting his arm. “Barbecue sounds great.”

“Oh,” he said, trotting to his kitchen, opening up the oven to pull out a dish. “I actually whipped up lasagna quick so I hope you’re not actually disappointed about the-”

“When did you even have time to do that?” you asked, hopping up on one of his stools, a place already set for you there. “I haven’t even gone to the grocery store yet.”

“I make stuff during the weekend and freeze it for…and you’re not buying that, are you,” he said, giving you a smirk. You hummed and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, I  _may_  have ordered take out on the way home so…I do cook. Just leftovers from lunch or calling in something is more my normal dinner is all.”

“How about I make you dinner tomorrow? I’m starting to feel like your free loading neighbor over here, Jensen,” you said, holding up the plates for him to serve up some badly needed sustenance.

“Let’s get you to that grocery store first and then you can make me dinner,” he said, pouring you a quick drink and sitting beside you. “There’s like a ninety seven percent chance I pass out in my food, just so you know.”

“We need to get some sleep tonight, Ackles,” you said, already thinking about how good your bed would feel. “I hope you don’t mind the sweats.”

“Oh yes, because girls in cute sweatpants and oversized tees are my number one pet peeve,” he said, rolling his eyes with a smirk. “Nice fuzzy socks by the way.”

“I know what to get you for your birthday then,” you teased, diving into your food, finishing way too quickly and standing up with a groan. “Can I use your bathroom?”

“Powder room is right there,” he said, pointing across the hall. “Master’s in the master.”

“Yeah, because I was going to go take a shower,” you said, excusing yourself and returning to find he’d cleaned up and was laying on his couch. “You tired buddy?”

“Yeah,” he said with a sleepy smile. “I wanted to show you something before you head home.”

“Alright,” you said, sitting down on the soft couch and immediately regretting it, curling to lay down, your eyes closing. “Oh that was a mistake.”

“I guess I’ll show you tomorrow then,” he said with a chuckle. “I’d offer to walk you home but getting to my bed feels like going to Mordor right now.”

“You’re so dorky. I like that,” you said, forcing yourself upright, shaking your head. “Come on, show me so we can both get some rest.”

“It was just some article I saw about our new writer, how she’s pretty spectacular at her job on account of the whole you worried about the bottle episode thing earlier,” he said.

“I’m not really nervous, just need inspiration to spark,” you said, standing, Jensen reluctantly getting to his feet. “Watch out for orcs on the way to your room.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, padding after you, following you to his front door, scrunching his face up when you spun around to say goodnight. “Keep going, Paddles.”

“You’re exhasued, where are you going?” you asked, Jensen grabbing a key off a rack, pulling the door shut behind him.

“I’m walking you home like a good friend,” said Jensen, pushing on the middle of your back to get you walk down the hall. “I got early call time tomorrow but let’s grab lunch again.”

“Sure,” you said, Jensen yawning loudly when you got to the elevators, leaning against the wall and nearly falling asleep. “Go home buddy. I can manage the perilous trip back on my own.”

“Nah, orcs could get ya,” he said with a smile, popping up when the doors opened, walking with you all the way down to your apartment. “All set?”

“Mhm. You really didn’t have to do that,” you said.

“I know the building has a doorman and is safe and you need a key to get the elevator to work and then another one just to get in your apartment but…you’re still new in town and you know, you ever need anything or someone to walk with you, I got your back. There’s a mini mart two blocks down open all night that sells amazing ice cream if you ever need an escort,” he said.

“Thank you Jensen,” you said, patting his smiling face. “I’m glad I got a friend and neighbor like you. Now, Mr. Gentleman, get your tush in bed before you fall asleep standing there. It’s an order.”

“Yes mam,” he said. “Night.”

“Good night Jensen.”

 

“I don’t know what they’re cooking but it smells  _amazing_ ,” you said, walking over from Jensen’s trailer to the lunch line.

“Poutine. I will bet you a gajillion dollars it’s poutine, Paddles,” he said.

“I don’t even know what that is but I’m trying it,” you said, Jensen shaking his head when your face scrunched up upon spotting it. “French fries? And gravy with…what is that?”

“Cheese bits,” said Jensen. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s good. If you want a taste of some Canadian food though I can show you a place where you can get a breakfast one with eggs and bacon.”

“Our bacon or fake bacon?” you asked, Jensen biting back a laugh as you felt the heated gaze of about thirty people on you. “I mean US or Canadian bacon?”

“ _Smooth_ ,” teased Jensen, watching the stares turn playful after a moment. “Ah, don’t harass the newbie guys. I got that covered.”

“You sure do,” you said. You opted for a lighter lunch choice, Jensen shouting at Jared to join the two of you back at his trailer when you passed him. Jared mumbled something about being busy but said tomorrow for sure. Jensen didn’t say anything about it but he was far quieter than you were used to from him.

“I didn’t piss him off did I?” asked Jensen, pursing his lips while he poked at a piece of lettuce. “We haven’t had lunch all week. We don’t…get like that with each other.”

“It’s only Wednesday,” you said, cocking your head. He sighed and threw his plate away, grabbing yours too when you handed it over. He crossed his arms and spun on his heels, leaning back against the counter.

“I made a crack about gray hair Monday morning…but he always brushes that off and gives it right back,” said Jensen, finally catching your eyebrow raise. “I’ve eaten lunch with him almost every day of filming for the past twelve, thirteen years. Something is definitely up with him.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s me he’s pissed at, not you,” you said. “I’ll steer clear tomorrow for you guys.”

“No you don’t have to do that,” he said, hopping up in his counter. He started to rub his palm and lifted his head up, a barely there smile. “I know it’s not any of my business…but what is up with you two? Every story I ever heard about Y/N Padalecki would have made me think you two were inseparable, not avoiding each other like the plague.”

“We just…have an odd relationship is all,” you said. “I’m the kid sister.”

“I have a kid sister too and our relationship is not like…whatever this thing you got going on is,” he said.

“Actually you know what? You’re right, it’s not any of your business,” you said, standing up fast and heading for the door, slamming it on the way out.

 

It was after nine later that night but you figured Jensen would be home by then or at least hoped he was. No one answered when you knocked on his door though. You knocked again and could definitely hear a TV going in there. You let out a sigh and cursed to yourself. Of course you had to go and piss off the one friend you had.

You glanced down the hall and back the other way. He had less neighbors with the bigger apartments up there but you still hoped they weren’t the thieving type. You knelt down and put the container with with the note on top of it in front of his door, your eyes going wide when you saw it open and were greeted to a pair of bare feet. Glancing up you saw him with wet hair and only a towel on, a hard but curious look on his face.

“I was in the shower,” he said as you grabbed the container and stood.

“Sorry,” you said, shoving it in his hands and walking away.

“Y/N,” you heard him sigh, a large hand catching your arm. “Why did you…make me cookies with an ‘I’m Sorry’ note on top?”

“I don’t know,” you said with a shrug. His hand fell away and he stepped back into his apartment, waving you to follow. “If you want to yell at me-“

“Why would I yell at you?” he asked, putting the cookies down, letting go of his towel to cross his arms. “It’s no big deal. I knew I was pushing buttons when I asked and if you don’t want to talk to me about it, alright then. I’m not going to snap at you for it and you certainly don’t have to make cookies and apologize and walk around with your head down.”

“Sorry,” you said, lifting your head up, avoiding looking at anything beside his face, thankful when he moved a hand back to grip his towel. “I’ll let you get back to your shower.”

“Again, it’s not my business, but you two need to deal with your crap. I don’t like seeing my best friend and new friend feeling shitty,” he said.

“He has tomorrow off right?” you asked, Jensen nodding. “Maybe I’ll invite him over for dinner.”

“Paddles,” he said wth a sigh.

“I  _will_  invite him over for dinner,” you said.

“Good girl,” he said, flipping open your container, popping a cookie in his mouth. “Oh my…forget what I said earlier, you can make me cookies all the freaking time if they taste that good.”

“If things go well with Jared, I might even bake you a pie,” you said, Jensen nodding as he ate another one.

“He’s your brother and he loves you to death, Y/N. Whatever this is, I’m sure you’ll work through it,” said Jensen.

“Yeah. Night,” you said, wanting him to get back in his shower before he started shivering anymore than he was. You dug out your phone on your way back downstairs, trying to figure out how to get him to come over.

A message from Jared popped up first.

_**Are you free after work tomorrow? We need to talk.** _

_Sure. I’ll make dinner._

**_Gen’s in town so it won’t take that long, fifteen minutes tops._ **

_Jare would you just get over your insecure little self and realize I’m trying to talk here? None of the fake formality shit when you helped me move either. We need to have a serious, grown up talk._

**_Sorry, I wanted to tell you in person that you’re going to be an aunt again but_ apparently _I’m just an insecure asshole that doesn’t give two shits about you. It’s a girl by the way. I’m sure you’ll want to gush with Gen about it when I’m not around._**

_Why do you hate me?_

_**Why do you hate me! I’ve never once in my life done anything bad to you, not once! You’re not like this with the other guys.** _

_Because my other siblings I know care about me! This is what I get for trying to be the bigger person, the adult in the situation, Jared. I told Jensen this was a mistake._

**_I thought I told you to keep things professional with him._ **

_I’m not going to date your precious fake brother but apparently you think I’m into sleeping around or breaking hearts or a bunch of other untrue crap you believe about me. Don’t worry at all, I will never speak to him again if it’ll appease you._

_**Good.** _

“What is wrong with you Jared you asshole,” you said, panting hard in the hall, storming into the elevator, spinning around to find Jensen cautiously stepping inside in some pajamas, looking you up and down.

“I was going to pick up my delivery at the front desk but you look like the dinner thing didn’t go well,” he said.

“Sorry. I don’t talk to you anymore,” you said, keeping your distance until you could get to your floor. You were barely inside your apartment before you got another text, a group one from Jensen.

_**You two. My apartment. Seven tomorrow night or so help me. You are figuring this out before I have to see her crying in the freaking elevator again. -Jay** _

_Fine. -Jared_

“ _Okay_ ,” you wrote back, the fight out of you, especially for dragging Jensen into your crap.

You got a text a few minutes later from Jensen separately.

**_I’ll give you both your space tomorrow to do your thing but if you want to talk tonight, just come knock._ **

_I’m fine. But thanks._

_**You’re not but that’s okay.** _

You went to bed feeling a little better, still dreading your dinner though. You hoped you could just forget it all and hide away in your writing the next day.

“What the…” you said the next morning when you left for work, tripping into the hall. You turned around a saw a small tub by your door.

**_Feel better brownies - Jensen :)_ **

“You’re a very sweet man, Jensen,” you said, tucking the bin on your counter. “I just hope we’re still friends at the end of all this.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Jared attempt to resolve their issues when a new one pops up…

You were hoping when you got to Jensen’s you’d be the first one there. Unfortunately when you knocked on the door, the image of Jared sat at Jensen’s kitchen counter killed that idea. You were really in need of a pep talk before Jared laid into you. Again.

“You both showed up so we’ll take that as a start,” said Jensen, following you inside, noting how you left an open space between you and Jared. “Alright here’s how it’s going to go. I’m going to leave and come back in awhile. You don’t have to tell me what the issue is or why or anything like that. I just want the two of you to try to talk to one another about whatever this… _thing_  is. As someone who cares about both of you, please, just try.”

You nodded and saw Jared give him one back out of the corner of your eye.

“Oh, and…don’t murder each other. I like this apartment, okay?” said Jensen, patting you both of the back, grabbing his keys and locking up behind him. 

“Congrats,” you said, trying to stop the tension in the air from getting any thicker. “On baby number three.”

“Thanks,” he said quietly, standing up and moving to Jensen’s couch. “Gen wants you to come over and talk about girlie stuff or something. I don’t know.”

“You’re a good dad, you know,” you said, earning a scoff in response. “Those are good little boys you have and you’re going to do good with this one too.”

“Good dad, shitty brother, got it,” he said. You growled and saw his back tense up.

“Jensen is concerned about you Jared, about me too. The least we can do for dragging him into our drama is to respect that he asked us to try so let’s  _try_  for once,” you said. You moved over to the other couch Jensen had, sitting far away from Jared but now in view of each other when you spoke at least.

“I am sorry I made that awful joke about you being the accident kid we didn’t want around. I’m sorry for that. Someone asked about you when you were brand new to writing and making a name for yourself. It was your first gig and I teased you because I’m your brother and I didn’t want you or anyone else to think I helped get you there because I didn’t. You got here on your own. But we both know we have had problems for a long time before that. That day just pushed you over the edge. We’ve barely spoken outside of holidays since then,” he said.

“Jared, I understand the teasing. It’s what brothers do but that’s not what bothers me. It’s that you made me, and still make me, feel like I’m some stupid little kid that has an older brother that resents the fact that she even  _exists_. Our whole lives you’ve yelled at me, told me no, behave, stop acting like a brat, stop doing this or that and that you wish I wasn’t around to watch all the time,” you said. “So I stayed away and now you have this whole amazing life and friends that are your family and I’m happy you have that, I am. I’m happy you’re successful and kind and help other people and don’t have to worry about money and that you have Gen and the kids, all of it, I’m happy for you. 

“But I don’t understand why,  _why_ , you don’t like me. What did I do? Did I annoy you too much? Did I take away attention you thought you deserved? Did I set your room on fire when I was a toddler and no one ever told me? Just tell me why you’re always so hard on me. Please, Jare,” you said. He sighed and pulled his beanie off his head, playing with it in his hands.

“You like Supernatural right? As a show?” he asked, your face scruching up. “You were a fan before you started working on it. You binged it last year, right?”

“Yeah, I like the show. What-”

“Why do you like the show?” he asked.

“Jared, please I’m baring my fucking soul over here and-”

“Just appease me for two seconds,” he said, holding up a hand. “Why?”

“It’s…interesting. I don’t know. I like the relationship between the boys, fighting evil and all that,” you said.

“What about the boys do you like?” he asked. You growled and he closed his eyes.

“I’m not doing this with you,” you said, standing up. Jared shot up out of his seat and reached over to grab your arm, stopping you. “Jared.”

“One little question. What do you like about the boys?” he asked. You tugged on your arm but he’d been beating you in wrestling matches since you were old enough to join in. “Y/N.”

“No matter what shit they go through, they have each other’s backs. They always take care of each other, even if they go about it in screwed up ways,” you said. Jared nodded and sat down, pulling you with him. “You’re not a freaking Winchester, buddy.”

“I know, I know. I’m just trying to help you see my perspective of things. So in the show, Dean is the big brother and he looks out for Sam, he protects him, right?” asked jared.

“Sure,” you said, rolling your eyes.

“He does that because his dad told him to, to keep him safe, right from the get go,” said jared.

“If there’s a point, I’d love to hear it,” you said with a sigh.

“Maybe dad never told me to protect you like that, never put that on me. Frankly because we had parents that wouldn’t do that to us…but something happened when you were little, something that was my fault, and I’m so happy you can’t remember it. So I’m sorry for being an asshole for our entire lives and you thinking I hate you and never letting you have any fun because I was so strict around you. I was scared and I’m still scared but you’re an adult and I can’t protect you like that anymore. All I got left is to piss you off to try and keep you from boys so they don’t hurt you,” he said.

“What happened,” you said, Jared shaking his head. “Jared.”

“No one knows. No one, so don’t try and get it out of mom or dad or anybody else,” he said.

“What happened, Jared,” you said, forcing your voice to come out softer, less of a demand in it. “Jare.”

“I was watching you in the pool,” he said, closing his eyes. “You had your little floaties on and one just, slipped off, and you went under and I froze up. It was probably only a few seconds but it felt like  _forever_ , standing by the edge, my brain just having no fucking clue what to do. Finally it went get her you jackass so I pulled you out and you were just…not moving. You were always running around and shouting your little head off and you were…I still get nightmares about it actually. I sat you up and whacked you in the back as hard as I could and you coughed it up, good as new. You looked so confused and scared and then you backed away form me…because somehow in that little head you understood very easily that I was supposed to keep you safe and I messed up and let you nearly get hurt. I can’t ever see you like that again, I just can’t. So I was tough and strict and pushed you and sure you hated me but at least I never screwed up like that again.”

“I learned to swim when I was four,” you said, glancing towards Jensen’s windows, a pretty view of the bay giving you something to distract yourself with. 

“You were three, I think. Mom told me to watch you for like five minutes and I couldn’t-”

“If I was three then you were just a kid yourself, Jare. I know that head of yours does things sometimes, things I wish you could have talked to me about, but something like that? Dude, you’ve never cut yourself a break a day in your life, have you,” you said, slumping back into the couch. You grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards you, his gaze turned away. “Thanks.”

“For being a dick? You’re welcome,” he said, a croak barely escaping with it.

“For saving me, for doing what big brothers do for their little sisters,” you said. “Protecting me.”

“I did not-”

“Gillian’s party in tenth grade? You wouldn’t let me sneak out. I was so mad at you for that. Then everyone found out what happened at that party and I was glad you stopped me. Macie’s house, you never let me go over to play. Her dad was a drunk asshole it turned out. Soccer practice, you never let me walk home with my friends, always made me go with you because I’d have to walk part of it alone. I can think of a million times when you did something I didn’t like and I can think of a million times where your head went to the worst possible scenario and you tried to stop it from happening to me,” you said. “You didn’t hate me. You loved me, more than I ever realized.”

“I was never going to tell you about the stupid pool,” he said quietly, shoving his beanie back on his head. “You were so scared of me and I just…I love you shrimp. I do. I love my kid sister. I just…made you feel shitty I guess to suit my own selfishness and…what are you doing?”

“It’s called a hug, Jared,” you said, wrapping your arms around him, throwing your legs over his lap. “I don’t remember the last time I hugged you. So this is on both of us, okay? Let’s call this a fresh start because I really want to know my big brother and be his friend again.”

“Y/N, it’s not that simple,” he said. “How are we-”

“Do you love me? Do you want me in our family?” you asked.

“Of course I do. It was an awful joke I’d take back if I could. Seeing the boys find out they were getting a little sister…it reminded me of how excited I was when I found out I was getting one,” said Jared.

“We love each other and you’re always going to be my protective big brother but from now, trust that I will ask you to help me when I need it,” you said.

“Ninety nine percent of the time, I will let you ask me,” he said, a barely there smile on his face.

“I can live with that,” you said, Jared finally moving his arms around you. “Mom’ll be happy.”

“Everyone will be happy. Jensen isn’t coming home to a body on the floor so I’m sure he’s thrilled,” said Jared, squeezing you a little too tight. 

“Jare, need to breathe,” you squeaked out, his grip loosening. “Are you okay now?”

“We’re finally going to act like we always should have around each other. I’m great,” he said.

“I mean, you know the pool thing, that’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong,” you said. “You probably could have told mom about what happened but I mean, you did good Jared, not bad.”

“I’ll take the small victory for now. We’ll work on the other stuff,” he said.

“Alright,” you said, leaning your head on his shoulder. “Jensen said there’s a store with ice cream nearby if you want to go get some.”

“Obviously,” he said, standing up, the two of you moving to the front door, spotting a pouting Jensen lifting his head up from his phone. “Uh…”

“Did you two work it out?” he asked, standing up with a stretch.

“Yes. What are you doing in the hall exactly?” you asked.

“I was making sure you two didn’t try to sneak out of this,” he said with a friendly smile. “But you don’t look mortified to be near each other anymore so I’d say something did the trick.”

“We’re good now,” said Jared, throwing an arm over your shoulder. “We’re off to have some sibling bonding time.”

“Well look at you two being all adorable,” said Jensen. He glanced back and forth between you, his face lighting up so much, you never realized how much this had bothered him. “I won’t keep you. How about all three of us try to have lunch tomorrow, agreed?”

“Definitely,” you said, Jared’s arm falling away for just a moment.

“Thank you,” you heard him say quietly to Jensen, patting him on the head as he went past.

“Anytime brother.”

 

 

“Hello boys,” you said the next day, finding yourself in Jared’s trailer for the first time, nearly identical to Jensen’s apart from the slightly altered layout.

“Shrimp,” mumbled Jared, mid bite of his fish taco.

“Paddles,” said Jensen, swallowing down a large bite. 

“So I know you’ve only got like an hour left of filming today if you want to try that Italian place tonight,” you said to Jensen. He shifted in his seat and you coughed. “If you have plans that’s totally okay. Some other time.”

“Sorry, I’m just coming down with a cold. Probably a better idea if I stay home and get some rest,” he said.

“Our mom used to make this creamy chicken soup that always helped us stop a cold in it’s tracks if you want-”

“No, it’s fine,” said Jensen. “You should go hang out with Jared tonight.”

“I thought you were going home this weekend with Gen,” you said to Jared.

“I am. Why don’t you come down with me, see Gen and the boys. She’d love it,” he said.

“Um, sure,” you said, Jensen giving you a smile. “Sounds fun.”

 

**One Week Later**

“Jensen,” you said, poking at your lunch, an early day on set and a couple of late nights full of ideas meaning the work day was nearly over. “Do you want to try for one of those places again this weekend since you’re feeling better?”

“My buddy’s in town and I’m kind of hanging out with him,” he said, wearing a frown. “Sorry. Next week sometime after work though, I promise.”

“That’s what you said this week,” you mumbled to yourself, Jensen humming. “I said to have fun.”

“Yeah…so I heard we’re getting your first script next week. You excited?” he asked, face in a big smile. “I am.”

Just like that, it was normal again, not the brush offs he’d been giving you for the past week. He was kind and friendly and still a wonderful neighbor that helped you when you had no idea where to take your garbage…but he was starting to act that way you remembered as a kid. When one of your siblings had a friend over and they were nice to you because you were their sister and nothing more. 

Your relationship with Jared had done a complete one eighty. You talked and texted and hung out and had inside jokes. Unfortunately your one with Jensen was headed the other way. You’d thought Jensen was your friend because of you, that you had your own thing going on despite his history with Jared. But apparently that wasn’t the case anymore.

You had to be the idiot that took his charming, at times even flirty, nature and mistake his kindness for something more. Jared told you not to get attached like that for Jensen’s benefit but now you’d wished you’d listened for your own.

“Earth to Paddles, you daydreaming there?” asked Jensen, waving a hand in front of your face.

“Yeah, just…thinking about an idea for a story. I don’t really want to lose it,” you said, Jensen standing back with a smile.

“Don’t let me keep you. Go write it down and then get out of here. Go explore your new city this weekend,” he said.

“Later Jay,” you said, grabbing your lunch to go, planning on getting lost in a script the next few days, hopefully avoiding the newest problem in your life.

“Later Paddles.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Jared’s relationship has improved vastly thanks to their talk. Unfortunately her one with Jensen continues to take a hit when he has a problem with her writing…

“Hey, shrimp,” said Jared, poking his head in your office door midway through Tuesday afternoon. “Guess what we started filming today…”

“Mhm,” you hummed, turning back to your desk as Jared came in and gave you a hug. “Jare…don’t embarrass me.”

“Hey guys, this writer is amazing!” said Jared, shouting out into the hall as you groaned. “Now something like that might be embarrassing.”

“Alright, how awful is it going?” you asked, Jared cocking his head. “My first script. How much is it getting ripped to shreds?”

“Not at all. I honestly love it. It’s simple, down to basics, brother and brother story telling. It’s really good. We keep this up, we might even finish the episode early,” said Jared. You grimaced but he smiled back softly. “It’s good, shrimp.”

“I was so nervous,” you said, breathing a sigh of relief. “I mean everyone here reviewed it like fifty thousand times but I’ve never written these guys before and that really makes me feel a lot better. Thanks Jare.”

“Don’t thank me. I just get paid to stand up and talk. You do the hard part,” he said. “I’ll see you around shrimp.”

 

**Wednesday Afternoon**

“Y/N, would you mind going down on set? There’s a problem with scene 18 and they can’t seem to work it out themselves. You might need to do an on the spot rewrite,” said your boss. Your eyes must have gone wide because she smiled. “It happens more often than you think. Normally they can solve it themselves but Ackles is throwing a hissy fit apparently.”

“Jensen?” you said, grabbing your coat and computer. “What could he possibly have a problem with in 18?”

Ten minutes later when you were down there, you saw a bunch of people standing around, Jensen with his arms crossed sitting at the library table.

“There’s a problem?” you asked, approaching him, Jared, the director and a few others.

“It’s a good scene, don’t get me wrong,” said Jensen, looking up at you. “But Dean would never in  _a million years_  say something like this.”

“Yes he would,” you said, Jensen gawking at you. “Would you like me to spout off episode and scene references of times where he was much more vulnerable than the scene you’re having issue with? It’s not out of character and is in line with-”

“Listen, I know you’re new and want to make an impression and everything but I’ve already tried the scene three times and it just isn’t coming out good. You got to fix it,” said Jensen. The director pulled you aside and shrugged.

“I don’t know what his problem is. I love it, the producers love it, everyone apart from him over there does. But he’s got to do it and it’s coming out flat every time he tries so…toughen it up I guess? We’ll try to get him to work through it a few more times while you work it again,” said the director.

“Give me twenty minutes,” you said, finding a nice quiet space far away, hearing them try to do the scene again in the distance. It sounded great in your opinion apart from Jensen’s delivery. It was like he wasn’t even trying. You didn’t say Dean cries or gets upsets or mad or anything. You wrote the words and left it completely up to him as to how he was going to deliver it.

You figured maybe that was your mistake so you boxed it up, made the softer sentences more neutral, the neutral ones harder, so much so until you were clenching your jaw. You printed it off somewhere and a PA came rushing back with them.

“Here,” you said, forking over the new pages to the director and producers, getting a shrug out of them. “I know the original is better.”

“We’ll give it a shot,” said the director. An hour later they were all sighing, Jensen doing the new scene even worse than before. “Y/N, work it tonight and we’ll reshoot first thing in the morning.”

“I’ll do better in the future,” you said, leaving before anyone else could talk to you.

By the time you were home for the night, you were stuck between fuming and doubt. Jared had given you more confidence he realized the day before, only to have Jensen wipe it all away. Not to mention he stopped having lunch with you. You completely understood in the real world, in the film world even, you didn’t have lunch with your friends at work every single day. But when you were both in line and barely said a word to one another now…the most he’d spoken to you in nearly a week was to tell you your scene was crap in that nice Ackles way.

You shoved your laptop and a notebook in your backpack, slung it on your shoulders and headed upstairs, determined to get to the bottom of this.

“Howdy neighbor,” said Jensen when you knocked, as friendly as ever. “Need something?”

“I know you had a long day and it’s already eight but can we talk, about work?” you asked. Jensen nodded and you headed inside. He sat down at his table, you taking up the seat opposite and pulling out your computer.

“I didn’t know we were doing homework. What’s wrong, Paddles?” he asked.

“I’d prefer to not go through what happened today again so I’d rather we get this out in the open. What do you have an issue with regarding the original scene? I went back and-”

“What is this?” asked Jensen, sliding over your notebook full of notes and markings.

“That is my reference material and please be careful with it. It took a long time to develop which is how I know Dean’s shown this level of openness before,” you said, going back to your computer. “Do you need more direction? Is there something that you specifically feel is out of line?”

“Paddles,” said Jensen, giving the notebook back, running his hands over his face. “The scene is awesome.”

“I’m a big girl Jensen. You obviously have issue with it so treat me like an adult and come out and say it,” you said. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“Honestly, I don’t have one. I love it. I’m just…not in the right headspace to do it right now. It’s never really happened like that and I’ve always been able to compartmentalize stuff when I’m acting but…I just can’t do it for some reason and I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s my fault, not yours.”

“Are you…okay?” you asked. Maybe something was going on in his personal life, something that you didn’t know about that explained his distance lately. 

“Yeah, I’m great. Everything is going great in life I just…I don’t know why but I can’t do it. It’s coming out forced and that ruins the whole thing,” he said.

“Oh,” you said. “Are you sure there’s nothing going on?”

He glanced at you for a brief moment, full of all kinds of hesitation before he got a hold of it and that easy charm was back. 

“I’m just trying to do well at my job, focus on that and not anything else at the moment. A couple months back my girlfriend broke things off so I’m just really trying to dive into work, you know?” he said.

“Yup,” you said, tapping on your keyboard, not really writing anything at all. Jensen grunted and you closed it shut, packing up your stuff. “I got to go home and write, make something better.”

“I’m sorry, I really should be able to just do it,” he said, wearing a sad smile.

“It’s okay. I’ll just have to come up with something new is all.”

 

“Now  _that_  is what we call a blessing in disguise,” said the director, popping his head in your office quickly during lunch break the next day. “They hit that new scene out of the park, Padalecki. How’d you think to make Sam go all angsty?”

“Oh, just…thinking outside the box,” you said, forcing a smile. “I’m glad it went better. I’m sorry about yesterday and everything.”

“Not your fault,” he said. “Hopefully next time I’m back I get another one of your scripts.”

“Thanks,” you said, watching him run off to the next thing on his to do list. You got a text from Jared to meet him for lunch, your brother appearing in good spirits while you ate. 

“You pissed at Jensen or something?” asked Jared out of the blue. “That rewrite felt like big brother Jared knocking down the school bully a few pegs.”

“I was trying something different,” you said. “You had a freaking episode where you played yourself you know.”

“I know. Just saying…I laid into him pretty good. I think he might have actually gotten a little shook up over it if I’m being honest,” said Jared.

“It’s not my fault if he’s too sensitive to handle it. He didn’t want to do the scene yesterday so I changed it. He gets paid a lot of money to suck it up so he certainly can put on his big boy pants and do his damn job,” you said, grabbing your things as Jared held up his hands. “Don’t worry, I don’t have another standalone for a while so he won’t have to worry that I’ll write something he’s uncomfortable with.”

 

You were midway through a pint of ice cream that night, curled up on your couch with a blanket, watching some Grey’s when you heard a knock at your door. Jared was the only one who had a spare key so you didn’t think twice about who it’d be when you went to answer.

“Hi,” said Jensen, pursing his lips, hands behind his back uncomfortably. “Can I come in?”

“Can you?” you asked, Jensen glancing down like you’d just kicked a puppy. “Fine.”

He stepped inside and you locked up behind him, going back to your couch and ice cream, Jensen wandering around awkwardly until he took a seat in your oversized chair.

“Your scene today was really good,” he said. “All of them were.”

“Awesome. Did you need something because I have to get up early in the morning. We don’t all get half days tomorrow,” you said, stabbing at your ice cream.

“I like mint choclate chip too,” he said.

“Jensen,” you said, glaring at him, his body slumping down in the seat.

“I’m sorry about the scene. There was absolutely nothing wrong with it. I’m sorry about brushing you off and pushing you away and for not being your friend anymore,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“We don’t have to like each other Jensen just because we’re neighbors and work together. We’ll just keep it professional, okay?” you said. He shook his head and raised his head up. “What?”

“I really like being your friend. I think I like it  _too_  much,” said Jensen, playing with his hands when your gaze softened. “I couldn’t…do the scene because it felt like I was yelling at you and saying all of these things I don’t mean.”

“You scream and fight with Jared all the time and then laugh two seconds later. How-”

“Jared and I understand our relationship with each other. But you…I’ve been tiptoeing since the second I met you,” he said.

“What does that mean?” you asked, Jensen groaning. “Jay.”

“It means I’m over the cheating ex and wanted to try again,” he said. “After we were friends of course. Diving head first into the romance part never seemed to work for me. If we could be friends though and that feeling was still there, maybe it’d be good this time.”

“I’m…confused,” you said, your head tilting. Jensen smiled and you waved him over to sit next to you. “I like being your friend too and you’re not necessarily the only person who may have these other…feelings. But what’s with the cold shoulder? Do you…not want to try for something more?”

“I do, I really, really do actually,” said Jensen, his cheeks the lightest shade of pink. “I just…was sort of told to…keep it…professional.”

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to go murder my brother,” you said, standing up, Jensen catching your wrist. “I thought he understood that he is  _not_  responsible for protecting me from all of life’s little shit. I mean he told me to back off from you so you wouldn’t get hurt.”

“I’m pretty sure it was really me he was warning,” said Jensen. “At least once you guys seemed okay again, I brought up where you might like to eat on a first date and he kind of…he can actually be kind of scary for a big puppy dog.”

“Let’s go murder him together then, great first date,” you said, Jensen chuckling.

“Okay, while a homicide might be a great bonding experience let’s cool it for a second, Paddles,” said Dean, tugging you to sit back down. “I mean…I’m a big brother. I get the wanting to intimidate the guys that are vying for your little sister. But maybe something else is going on with him we don’t know about. Jared twists things sometimes because he doesn’t know any better. I mean he does but…you can’t be mad at him for the way his brain works. We got to have his back when he gets like that.”

“Him and that head,” you said, grabbing your ice cream and stabbing it again. “We need another talk. All three of us.”

“Alright,” said Jensen. “Tomorrow’s Friday and he’s sticking around here this weekend. We’ll get together and talk this thing through.”

“If he asked you to not date me, would you?” you asked.

“I don’t plan on him saying that to me,” said Jensen, stealing your ice cream. “We’re just going to talk and at the end, hopefully everyone is happy.”

“Jensen…” you said, reaching for the carton only to have it held out of reach.

“It worked last time,” he said, plopping a spoonful in his mouth. “Also, are you freaking watching Grey’s Anatomy and eating ice cream? You’re such a chick.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over how hot JDM is as Denny,” you said.

“You realize I know him. He was on Supernatural,” said Jensen.

“Why do you think I started watching? It certainly wasn’t because I was going to be a Sam girl,” you teased. “God, I couldn’t even watch some of the stuff with him and Gen. I was vomiting in my mouth too much.”

“Yeah but you totally stayed for Dean, right?” he said, a smug smile on his face. You shrugged and saw it fall away. “Oh don’t tell me you like Cas over Dean!”

“How do you know what I like?” you said, taking your ice cream back. “Pro tip, never take an angsty woman’s ice cream.”

“Well, I have a good guess of what you might like Paddles,” he said, standing with a stretch. 

“Where are you going?” you asked.

“Home. You said you’ve got an early day and-”

“I was trying to get you out of my apartment before you had to go and be all sweet,” you said. “You can hang out…like friend’s do.”

“Alright,” he said, walking back and sitting down beside you, kicking up his feet. “So…you more a McDreamy or McSteamy kind of girl?”

“Shut up,” you said, smacking him in the arm, earning a laugh.

“Can we maybe watch something else? I don’t know who any of these people are honestly,” he said.

“Sure,” you said, flipping off Netflix, catching an episode of Tiny House Hunters. “Oh my god. The insane people are on.”

“You watch this too?” he asked. “I knew this friendship was going to go places.”

“We’ll find out tomorrow just how far that’ll be.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Jensen confront Jared and settle things once and for all…

“Jensen, thanks for  _totally_  dropping by out of the blue,” you said, waving him into your apartment the next night, Jared clenching his jaw at your kitchen counter when he spotted him.

“Why thank you, Y/N. I just  _totally_  wanted to stop by and say hi to you and my good old friend, Jared,” said Jensen, walking over and sitting down right beside him.

“Alright,” said Jared, crossing his arms. “You two are obviously up to something.”

“Not at all,” you said, sitting on you counter, Jensen giving you a look to make your face less murderous. “Jensen and I would simply like to discuss something with you.”

“This wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with the conversation I had with Jensen awhile back, would it?” asked Jared.

“Look at you, little smartie pants. Here I thought you were just good at math and memorizing,” you said, Jensen cocking his head at you while Jared scowled. “Yes, Jared, this is about how you told Jensen to  _‘keep things professional’_  as you put it.”

“Listen,” said Jared, holding up his hands. “I love you both to death, I do. But if Jensen and you dated and he broke your heart, I’d have to kick his ass and then continue to work with him so I’d rather not-”

“Jared, we’re all adults here. You know in a thousand years I would never be bad to Y/N. If it didn’t work out, it didn’t, but we’d both be grown ups about it and still work together and we ask that you could do the same,” said Jensen, giving you both smiles.

“Jare, Jensen and I…we like each other. We like being friends and…we like each other more than that too. We could have gone off and been on a date tonight but we both care about you and want to make sure you know that. I know you want to keep both of us from getting hurt but…that’s up to us, isn’t it?” you asked. Jared sighed and glanced down, his grumpiness falling away, finally looking up at you and over to Jensen with those puppy dog eyes.

“I don’t…want to have to  _pick_  if it comes down to it,” said Jared, glancing at Jensen. “I love you like a brother but you know which way I’ll go if I’m forced to. I just got her back, for the first time ever really and I…”

“Jared,” said Jensen, spinning in his stool, tapping Jared’s knee so he spun to face him too. Jared rolled his eyes but Jensen simply stared him down until your brother was looking him in the eye. Jensen put his arms on Jared’s shoulders, his lips curved up ever so slightly. “No one is ever going to force you to do anything. Y/N and I both care about you too much. I know this is a weird situation considering how close we are. I get it, Y/N gets it. I am not perfect by any means, man. But I’m  _not_  going to be bad to her. Y/N won’t be bad to me either. We’ll figure out how far we want to take this but let us get there on our own. You’re not losing anyone, no matter what happens.”

Jensen gave Jared a soft smile and patted him on the back, pulling him in for a quick hug before they separated. It’d crossed your mind that Jared was being a defensive big brother when he spoke to Jensen the first time. Or that he simply didn’t want to share his friendship with Jensen. Or even that he didn’t want one of you to end up hurt.

You never realized he might have been scared of getting hurt himself.

“Jensen,” you said quietly, Jared nodding his head as they both looked back at you. “Thank you for being a far better sibling to him than I have in years.”

“Padalecki’s get caught up in their own heads sometimes,” said Jensen, ruffling Jared’s head. “You just gotta slow it down and think of things from his perspective and you can normally get to the root of the problem.”

“Jared?” you asked, his face soft, almost bashful at Jensen’s comment. “Are you okay with me and Jensen trying to date? We’d both like to have your support on this.”

“Yeah,” he said, nodding his head once. “Yeah, you guys are natural friends so…yeah, I’d like that. I’m sorry about making life so hard since you got here, Y/N.”

“It’s alright,” you said, hopping off your counter and giving him a hug. “You guys want pizza? It’s on me.”

“Don’t you and Jensen want to go on your date?” asked Jared, almost excited looking about it now that you’d reassured him.

“Tomorrow night,” said Jensen, wearing a big smirk. “Tonight let’s just all hang out as friends like we’re supposed to be.”

 

**Saturday Night**

“Good Evening, Y/N,” said Jensen when you answered your door. You had a feeling there was more of a comment in there but he was smiling goofily at you as you slid on your other heel, the thought disappearing as he tilted his head much like the first time you met.

“Howdy handsome,” you said, grabbing your bag and flicking off your lights, locking up fast.

“I shouldn’t be wearing jeans, should I,” he said looking down.. He had a light blue button up shirt on and a pair of nice clean boots, perfect for a relaxed night out.

“Nah, I like the dressed up casual look on you,” you said.

“Your dress is very pretty,” he said pointing at it, almost nervously if you didn’t know better.

“Are you blushing, Jay?” you asked, bumping into his shoulder while you waited for the elevator.

“Yeah, you’re really beautiful. I don’t have to hide that anymore,” he said, a hint of a blush on his face.

“Look at you being a nervous little cutie on a first date,” you said. Jensen bumped you back, his hip hitting your side as you saw the doors of the elevator open and you stepped inside. “Where has the cool and calm dork I know and love gone?”

“Right here sweetheart,” he said, unable to keep a straight face. “I am  _so_  only getting the one date, aren’t I?”

“Eh, you’re kind of adorable.You have better odds than you think,” you said. The rest of the ride was in an easy silence, Jensen saying goodnight to your doorman before you stepped outside into the evening air. You’d decided to walk, Jensen finally taking you around to explore the city you still knew relatively little about.

You’d only made it a few blocks before his hand was brushing yours, testing the waters a bit. After a few ghost touches he carefully wrapped a finger around one of your own, his large hand enveloping yours in the next beat.

“You have warm hands,” you said, Jensen grimacing and pulling it away, wiping it off on his jeans. “Hey, I didn’t say sweaty. I liked that.”

“Sorry. I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” he said, both of you coming together to hold them this time.

“We’re just two friends having a night out,” you said, hoping the mantra you’d been telling yourself all day did the trick for him as well. He started to ease up as you walked along, your mind starting to focus on yourself now that he seemed settled, hoping you didn’t do a face plant in front of him.

“I like your hair like that. Not that I don’t like how it always looks but I’ve never seen you with it up in…whatever that is,” he said, smiling to himself.

“It’s called a bun,” you teased. “I just…made it prettier than normal is all.”

“It’s a different kind of pretty but I like them both the same. You always look very…I should stop blabbering, shouldn’t I?” he asked, cheeks starting to grow red under the city light.

“Girls  _hate_  being called pretty. It’s one of our biggest pet peeves actually,” you said, Jensen rolling his eyes.

“I’m just going to go back to teasing the crap out of you if you keep this up,” he said, turning down a corner, slowing his pace. “So…Jared informed me that you are down to try pretty much anything.”

“Are we still talking about the restaurant?” you asked. He smiled and started talking about a surprise, your face sporting a silly smile when he started to walk the two of you closer and closer to the bay.

“If we were going on a hike I would have worn boots,” you said, Jensen laughing as he pulled the two of you across a square, a few people milling about but relatively quiet. “All of those restaurants we talked about are nowhere near here, are they?”

“I got something else in mind,” he said, going off in a random direction, your pace slowing as you realized you were headed for a food truck.

“The Salty Bay?” you asked when you got in line, Jensen shrugging.

“Best poutine in the city,” he said. You read over the menu while he ordered a few different things, all Canadian dishes from the sounds of it, the two of you finding a bench nearby to dive into your dinner.

“Oh my god, why was I so against gravy on French fries again?” you said, munching down on a piece with a moan.

“I figured you only get to go on a first date once. Might as well make it special,” he said, stealing a fry while he popped open another container.

“Very true,” you said, trying different things, Jensen seeming to eat the ones you weren’t a fan of. “Relax, buddy. This is way better than a restaurant we can go to anytime. I kind of like the romantic eating under the stars thing.”

“The one downside of the city,” he said, pointing up at the black sky. “No stars.”

“They’re just being shy,” you said, munching happily on a fry while he started talking about someplace not too far that had great snowboarding in the winter and if you’d ever been snowboarding and if a Texas girl like you had even  _seen_  snow like they got and if you wanted to try it sometime and the next thing you knew you were bursting out laughing at how excited he’d gotten.

“What?” he asked, wiping at his face. “I have something all over my mouth don’t I.”

“You’re just…a happy guy. It’s kind of infectious to be honest. Of course I’d love to go snowboarding and fall on my butt in front of you sometime,” you said with a soft smile.

“I’m on a date with very lovely woman, of course I’m happy,” he said. You talked for a while there once you’d finished, about home in Texas, about work, about what Ninja turtle was best and why it had to be Michelangelo in his opinion.

But as the night wore on, you felt the prickle of goosebumps on your bare arms, Jensen pouting when he saw you were starting to get cold.

“We should get going,” he said pulling you to your feet, rubbing his hands on your arms, hoping you weren’t going home already. “You are far too hot to feel that cold.”

“Wow, I bet all the girls fall for that one,” you teased, Jensen wrapping an arm around yours as he dumped your trash and headed off down a random block poking his head around.

“Ah, here we go,” he said, turning into a tourist shop that looked ready to close up for the night. “Hey, do you guys have hoodies?”

“Back shelf,” said a guy. You followed Jensen through the aisles, his hand falling away from yours to dig through the clothes, coming away with a maroon colored one. “Twenty bucks.”

Jensen paid before you could even get your purse open, ripping the tag off and handing it to you once you were outside.

“How’s that?” he asked, helping you put it on to avoid your hair, some of it getting messed up regardless.

“Mmm, toasty,” you said, wrapping your arms around yourself. He hummed for a second and went back in for two minutes, back with a bag and a smile. “Now what’d you get?”

“I got a feeling your feet are going to be screaming sometime soon,” he said, revealing a pair of touristy flip flops. “Better than those killer heels you got on.”

“Who’s your ex so I can send her a gift basket for being an idiot? You’re like beyond thoughtful,” you said.

“Well you’re slowing down and wincing a little so I figured that’s the problem,” he said. “And uh, unless it’s some expensive gift basket, she’ll send it right back. Good riddance.”

“Sorry for bringing it up,” you said, finding the edge of a planter nearby to lean on and swap your shoes, sighing in relief. “My feet are very grateful, Ackles.”

“I’m glad,” he said, tying your bag back up with your heels and carrying it for you, interlacing his fingers with yours as you wandered again. “Jared tells me bottling things up isn’t a good idea, I should try to be more open about that kind of stuff. Besides, I already know you’re not that kind of person.”

“What kind of person?” you asked Jensen laughing to himself.

“You got dressed up for a fancy dinner in a restaurant and I took you to a food truck, messed up your previously established pretty hair, and gave you Canadian flag flip flops. You and her live in different universes, sweetheart,” he said.

“Oh,” you said, playing with the hem of your new hoodie, wishing it wasn’t so baggy or that you hadn’t gotten cold or thought to bring a nice little jacket or-

“That’s a really,  _really_  good thing by the way,” whispered Jensen, letting go of your hand to throw his arm over your shoulders and give you a gentle side hug. “You’re actually nice to me and care about the way I feel. Plus you laugh at my shitty jokes and have this big goofy smile on your face when you look at me half the time. Yeah, I’m pretty glad she cheated actually.”

“Her loss,” you said, Jensen keeping his arm around you as you walked. “Hey, I read about this nature reserve place like an hour away of you want to check it out tomorrow. It’s got that suspension bridge you were telling me about a few weeks ago.”

“I’d love to, Paddles.”

 

**Monday**

You were failing miserably at stealing Jensen’s blueberry muffin on your morning break when you heard a big laugh behind you.

“Aw, what was I thinking trying to keep you two apart. You’re absolutely-“

“Jared! Go away!” you said, spinning around to catch him laughing at you and Jensen.

“You came down to my domain, shrimp,” he said, giving Jensen a friendly smile. “Behaving ourselves, Jackles?”

“ _Oh yes sir_ ,” said Jensen, rolling his eyes, returning the smile. “You better not be spying on us.”

“Um, I came for the free food,” said Jared, catching your eyebrow raise. “Sorry. Forgot this one get’s all angsty when she’s with a boy she likes. I mean, could your cheeks be any redder, shrimp?”

“Shut up!” you said, turning away from them with a smile, Jensen making a show out of pushing Jared away.

“This guy bothering you miss?” he asked in a deep voice. “I could get the man off the premises if you’d like.”

“Pft, like you’d stand a chance against me old timer,” teased Jared, the two fumbling around until Jensen’s arm was behind his back.

“Thank you,” you said, stealing the muffin away, Jared laughing when Jensen’s jaw dropped.

“You two are  _not_  allowed to gang up on me. I won’t survive that,” said Jensen, pointing at you as you took a bite, handing it back. “You have that one, I got to walk past craft services again anyways.”

“Thanks,” you said, standing up on your tip toes, Jensen giving you a chaste kiss on the cheek, stealing a big bite of your muffin. “Oh my…no Jared, this  _menace_  to society is not behaving himself. Tsk tsk, Mr. Ackles.”

“I’ll just have to handle that then, won’t I,” said Jared, ruffling your head before he leaned down close. “I didn’t tell you this but he’s  _super_  ticklish.”

“Anything but another big bro talk again,” teased Jensen. You shook your head and gave Jared a hug. “I’ll be back there in two minutes.”

“Sure you will,” said Jared, waving you off. “Your girlfriend is planning on tickling you by the way.”

“Jared!” you said, turning around as he jogged away, Jensen smiling mischievously at you. “Jay…”

“Oh, I won’t do anything at the moment, Paddles,” said Jensen, stepping over to you with a cocky grin. “Tonight when we’re alone is a different story.”

“Or we could gang up on Jared?” you asked, nodding your head.

“Nah. You’re little, much easier to tickle back,” he said, dancing a few fingertips along your ribs for a second, kissing your lips this time before he pulled back. “I got to get back. Eight at my place?”

“Sounds good, Ackles.”

 

You hoped you weren’t crossing a line when you used the spare key Jensen gave you to get in his apartment. Blossoming relationship aside, you both figured having a neighbor that you trusted having one might be a good idea. You’d texted him if it was okay to come over before he got there and he said he was more than happy but you just hoped you hadn’t ruined any plans he had.

“Shit did I leave the fucking stove…oh,” said Jensen the second you heard the door open, relief crossing his face when he saw you behind the counter. “Did…did you make dinner?”

“You had some stuff obviously meant for dinner in the fridge and I figured you work long days and when’s the last time you had a nice home cooked meal? Besides…you kind of gave me my brother back. The least I can do is make you dinner,” you said. He glanced down with a smile, going back to his front door to lock up, his shoes and backpack gone when he returned.

“Hey,” he said, walking into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I just wanted my friends to be happy. You don’t have to do anything special for me.”

“What if I wanted to make dinner for my boyfriend? Make him happy?” you asked, Jensen’s hands sliding down and under your thighs, scooting you up on the counter so you could look him in the eye.

“You can do that,” he said softly, biting his bottom lip. “Can…can I ask you something, Y/N?”

“Shoot,” you said, the nerves washing over his face. “Anything at all, Jay.”

“Do you maybe want to…stay over…tonight…” he said, forcing himself to keep eye contact with you. “I’m not expecting anything I just…sometimes I get so tired after work all day and I don’t like you walking home alone cause I’m a paranoid weirdo and I have a guest room if you don’t want to stay with me and you certainly don’t have to if you don’t want and-”

“Shh,” you said, pressing a finger to his lips. “You’re worrying too much. I’d love to stay over.”

“Good,” he said lightly. “Hopefully the first of many nights, Paddles.”

“I hope so too, Jensen.”


End file.
